crucible_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardians
The Guardians were Los Angeles' first superteam. Beginning as the Cavaliers in the Silver Age, they later assumed the name of the Guardians after preventing Lucifer's attempt to destroy the city. As a reward, they were given the full support of Los Angeles city government, with a futuristic base in downtown LA and high-tech jet-choppers. Team 1 The core membership of the first Guardians included the following: *''Titan (Cyrus Alexander Ryder)'' was the world's first prominent battlesuited hero. Stricken with an incurable degenerative spinal disease, Ryder had originally invented an exoskeleton to allow him to walk. Nearly killed by HAVOC, Ryder later added weapons and other enhancements to battle criminals. His first-generation powered armor served as an inspiration to later heroes like Protector and Booster. *''Moonstar (Stephen Allston) was an American devotee of the Shau-Rin Temple, a master of the martial arts who communicated with celestial spirits. He also appeared to have the ability to return from the dead. He was given a sacred mission by the spirits of the Temple to battle evil. After his marriage to Spectra, Moonstar took a position with CounterForce as a trainer. *''Spectra (Lynn Stephens) ''was a parahuman, a so-called mutant. She had the ability to control light waves, making herself or others invisible, to create "solid light" holograms, and pass through solid objects in energy form. Spectra later was brainwashed into being a supervillain, under the name ''Mindbender, but recovered with Moonstar's help. After a rocky romance, Moonstar and Spectra eventually married. She then retired to raise their children. *''Hammerhead (Delroy Durant) was a small-time criminal whose wife needed an expensive operation. Desperate for money, he volunteered to have his DNA mixed with that of the deadly hammerhead shark by a gang of criminal scientists. He gained massive size, superhuman strength, and toughness as a result. After a string of crimes, his powers grew uncontrollable and his wife died. Hammerhead reformed his ways and used his powers for good and became the backbone of the team. At last report, Hammerhead had become an ordained minister, working with supervillain convicts. The team was supported by Professor Marko and included reserve members, such as the Scarab. Throughout the Silver Age, they were the West Coast's premiere team, battling menaces including Clone Master and Phobos & Deimos. The first Guardians team was disbanded when Titan died of his illness, and Moonstar and Spectra married and started a family. A second Guardians team was formed soon after. '''Created By:' Jeff and Ed Messina First Appearance: As the Cavaliers, THE CAVALIERS #1; as the Guardians, THE GUARDIANS #1 (first series). Team 2 The second Guardians team was formed when dot-com billionaire Adrian Knight offered to sponsor a new team based in the same headquarters facility as the previous one, Guardbase One. The second Guardians team is famous for being highly professional, polished, well-trained, and equipped, although some of this fame may be due to the tireless efforts of Adrian Knight's large public relations organization. The core membership of the second Guardians team includes the following: *Valkyrie (team leader) *Crossfire *Sunhawk *Rainbow *Corona *Xero The second team was thrown into chaos when the D'Harque invaded Earth. The malevolent aliens corrupted each member of the team with chaos, turning them into evil versions of themselves. The heroes recovered themselves with help from Sierra Force, when that team managed to defeat the D'Harque. After their restoration, the team rebuilt Guardbase One in Los Angeles, better than ever, and continued their proud tradition. Created By: Jeff and Ed Messina First Appearance: THE GUARDIANS OF LA, GIANT-SIZE SUPER-SPECIAL #1 Category:Teams Category:Silver Age Category:Heroes Category:Modern Age